


Perfect Match

by whalelabee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Bakery and Coffee Shop, Bottom Lee Minhyuk, Bottom Minhyuk, Chae Hyungwon & Lee Minhyuk are Best Friends, Little Hyungwonho, M/M, Painter Lee Minhyuk, Photographer Yoo Kihyun, Shin Hoseok & Yoo Kihyun are Best Friends, Top Yoo Kihyun, top kihyun
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalelabee/pseuds/whalelabee
Summary: แนะนำติชมหรือพูดคุยกันได้ที่ทวิตเตอร์ @chillixlee นะคะ





	Perfect Match

**Author's Note:**

> แนะนำติชมหรือพูดคุยกันได้ที่ทวิตเตอร์ @chillixlee นะคะ

“วันนี้ไปไหนจ๊ะมินฮยอก” เจ้าของชื่อมินฮยอกหันไปยิ้มจนตาปิดให้คุณป้าเพื่อนบ้านที่เขาเคารพราวกับเป็นญาติผู้ใหญ่คนหนึ่ง พลางตรวจสอบลูกบิดประตูและแม่กุญแจดอกใหญ่อีกครั้งเพื่อให้แน่ใจว่าเขาได้ล็อกอย่างแน่นหนาแล้วจริงๆ

“วันนี้ผมก็ไปหาแรงบันดาลใจเหมือนเดิมครับคุณป้า คุณป้าทานข้าวหรือยังครับ? ผมคิดว่าอาจจะเข้าไปในเมืองเสียหน่อย เอาอะไรไหมครับ?” ด้วยความมีอัธยาศัยดีและมีน้ำใจเสมอของเด็กหนุ่ม ทำให้เขาเองก็เป็นที่รักของเพื่อนบ้านในละแวกนี้เช่นเดียวกัน ไม่ว่าจะเป็นสาววัยกลางคน สาวแก่ หรือแม่หม้ายต่างก็ให้ความเอ็นดูและคอยช่วยเหลือเกื้อกูลมินฮยอกซึ่งอาศัยอยู่เพียงลำพังเป็นอย่างดี

ดังนั้นเมื่อมีโอกาสใดก็ตามที่เขาจะสามารถตอบแทนเพื่อนบ้านได้บ้าง แม้จะเล็กน้อยเขาก็ไม่เคยปฏิเสธเลยสักครั้ง

“ป้าทานแล้วลูก เราล่ะทานหรือยัง? ห่อไปด้วยไหมป้าจะไปเตรียมให้” มินฮยอกส่ายหน้าปฏิเสธพร้อมโบกมือเป็นพัลวันเพื่อปฏิเสธอย่างหนักแน่น

“ผมทานเรียบร้อยแล้วครับคุณป้า ขอบคุณมากครับ”

“อ้อ ถ้าอย่างนั้นก็ดีแล้วลูก อย่าปล่อยให้ท้องว่างกว่าเราจะถึงในเมือง เอ้อ ป้าไม่เอาอะไรหรอกนะวันนี้ลูกสาวป้าจะมาหาเห็นว่าซื้ออะไรมาเยอะแยะเลยล่ะ” หลังจากนั้นมินฮยอกจึงได้โอกาสปลีกตัวเดินออกมาจากในซอยบ้านเพื่อไปยังป้ายรถประจำทางเพื่อนยาก ที่เขามักใช้เดินทางไปไหนมาไหนเพื่อทำตามความฝันของตัวเอง

เขาอยากเป็นศิลปินที่เป็นที่ชื่นชอบของผู้คน ไม่จำเป็นต้องมีชื่อเสียง ขอเพียงแค่มีคนชื่นชอบและเข้าใจในผลงานของเขาก็เพียงพอแล้ว หากแต่ความฝันไม่ใช่สิ่งที่จะไขว่คว้ามาได้โดยง่าย เขาเป็นเพียงเด็กหนุ่มวัย 22 ที่เพิ่งได้มีโอกาสสัมผัสกับชีวิตวัยผู้ใหญ่อย่างเต็มตัวและต้องไขว่คว้าทุกอย่างด้วยตัวเอง

ถ้าหากครอบครัวสนับสนุนเขาบ้างก็คงจะดีไม่น้อย ถ้าหากครอบครัวเข้าใจเขาบ้างสักนิด

มินฮยอกคิดถึงครอบครัวที่เขาไม่ได้ติดต่อกลับไปเป็นเวลากว่าสองปีแล้วก่อนยิ้มให้กำลังใจตัวเอง อย่างน้อยเขาก็ได้ทำตามความต้องการของตัวเอง มันจะต้องดีมากกว่าการทำตามความต้องการของครอบครัวทั้งที่เขารู้อยู่แก่ใจว่าไม่ใช่สิ่งที่เขาต้องการและเขาจะไม่มีวันมีความสุขหากต้องทนอยู่กับมัน ตลอดระยะเวลาหลายปีที่เขาทนเรียนในสาขาบริหารตามที่พ่อต้องการแทนการเรียนในสาขาศิลปะซึ่งเขาชื่นชอบนั้น มินฮยอกแทบไม่เคยมีความสุขเลย ยังดีที่ได้เจอกับเพื่อนดีๆ อย่างฮยองวอน จึงไม่นับว่ามันแย่มากนัก

ฮยองวอนนับว่าเป็นคนสำคัญในชีวิตของมินฮยอกคนหนึ่ง เพราะหากไม่ได้กำลังใจและแรงผลักดันจากฮยองวอนแล้วล่ะก็ มินฮยอกคงไม่กล้าพอจะหันหลังให้ครอบครัวแล้วก้าวออกมาใช้ชีวิตของตัวเองเช่นนี้ แต่ฮยองวอนเองก็จำเป็นต้องใช้ชีวิตอยู่ในตัวเมืองโซลเนื่องจากต้องช่วยบริหารธุรกิจของครอบครัวเช่นกัน ดังนั้นพวกเขาจึงไม่ได้เจอกันบ่อยนัก

มินฮยอกไม่เคยลืมบุญคุณของพ่อและแม่ที่ทำให้เขาได้เกิดมา ได้ร่ำเรียนจนจบ และแม้ว่าเขาจะดื้อแต่ก็ยังให้เขาได้ใช้สกุลอีต่อไป เขาจึงลตั้งใจไว้กับตัวเองว่าสักวันหนึ่งเมื่อประสบความสำเร็จ เขาจะกลับไปขอให้พ่อและแม่ยกโทษให้เขา เพียงแต่มันคงยังไม่ใช่เร็วๆ นี้

***

มินฮยอกพาตัวเองและอุปกรณ์ในการวาดรูปคู่ใจเดินข้ามถนนท่ามกลางผู้คนจอแจและการจราจรติดขัดก่อนไปหยุดอยู่ตรงหน้าคาเฟ่เปิดใหม่แห่งหนึ่งซึ่งเพื่อนของเขาแนะนำมาและเป็นสถานที่นัดเจอในวันนี้

“ในเมืองมีคาเฟ่แบบนี้ด้วยหรอเนี่ย” เขาพูดกับตัวเองเบาๆ ก่อนก้มลงมองชื่อร้านและ GPS ให้แน่ใจอีกครั้งว่าตนเองไม่ได้มาผิด เพราะท่ามกลางเมืองหลวงที่การแข่งขันทางธุรกิจสูง ลำพังการจะหาทำเลดีๆ เพื่อเปิดคาเฟ่มันก็ยากพออยู่แล้ว แต่เจ้าของคาเฟ่แห่งนี้ไม่เพียงแต่ได้ทำเลดีหากยังสามารถเนรมิตคาเฟ่ของตัวเองให้กลายเป็นป่าขนาดย่อมได้อีกด้วย มินฮยอกแทบลืมหายใจเมื่อพบกับความสงบและร่มรื่นเช่นนี้

ท่าทางว่าเจ้าของร้านคงรวยน่าดู

แต่วัดจากมาตรฐานของฮยองวอนแล้ว เขาคงไม่ต้องแปลกใจนัก ฮยองวอนมักมีเทสต์ที่ดีเกี่ยวกับเรื่องพวกนี้เสมอ มินฮยอกผลักประตูร้านเข้าไปด้านในโดยไม่รีรออยู่หน้าร้านให้นานไปมากกว่าเดิม เพียงแค่ก้าวเข้าไปเท่านั้นเขาก็ได้กลิ่นกาแฟหอมกรุ่นทันที อีกทั้งพนักงานทุกคนก็ล้วนยิ้มแย้มแจ่มใส

“สวัสดีครับ รับอะไรดีครับ” มินฮยอกหันมองตามเสียงก่อนพบกับ...ชายหนุ่มคนหนึ่งซึ่งในความคิดของเขาไม่น่าใช่พนักงานธรรมดา แต่ก็ดูไม่น่าใช่เจ้าของร้านอีกเช่นกัน พลางยิ้มให้เจ้าของร่างหนา ผิวขาวจัดและรอยยิ้มสดใสด้านหลังเคาน์เตอร์

ดูดีเป็นบ้า .. แต่ไม่ใช่สเป็คของเขา

“อเมริกาโน่เย็นครับ เอ่อ ไม่ทราบว่ามีขนมหวานอะไรแนะนำไหมครับ?” รอยยิ้มสดใสยังคงประดับอยู่บนใบหน้าของชายหนุ่มยามที่เขาขยับไปแนะนำขนมหวานสารพัดให้มินฮยอกฟังด้วยความใจดี จนกระทั่งพนักงานอีกคนหนึ่งตะโกนเรียกเขามาจากอีกฟากของร้าน ท่าทางว่าลูกค้าน่าจะมีปัญหาอะไรสักอย่างที่พนักงานคนนั้นไม่สามารถแก้ไขได้ จึงต้องอขอความช่วยเหลือ ชายหนุ่มจึงจำต้องเดินผละไปแต่ไม่ลืมบอกให้เขาเลือกได้ตามสบาย

และทำให้มินฮยอกรู้ว่าชายหนุ่มคนนั้นชื่อโฮซอก

หลังจากสั่งเค้กมาสองชิ้นและอเมริกาโน่อีกหนึ่งแก้ว มินฮยอกก็หามุมเหมาะให้ตัวเองจนได้ เขาต้องการความสงบเล็กน้อยในระหว่างรอเพื่อนสนิทพักกลางวันและมาปรากฏตัวให้เห็นหน้าเสียทีหลังจากไม่ได้เจอกันมาสักพักใหญ่ มินฮยอกทรุดตัวลงนั่งข้างหน้าต่างด้านในสุดของคาเฟ่ หลีกหนีจากความจอแจของคนที่ต่างพากันเดินเข้าออกแทบไม่ขาดสาย

เป็นครั้งแรกที่มินฮยอกได้มีโอกาสมองบรรยากาศภายในร้านอย่างชัดๆ ภายในร้านนั้นประดับไปด้วยภาพถ่ายจากหลากหลายสถานที่ บ่งบอกถึงความชอบการเดินทางของเจ้าของผลงาน นอกจากนั้นภาพแต่ละภาพยังสะท้อนเรื่องราวออกมาได้ดี แม้จะไม่มีคำบรรยายหรือแม้แต่ชื่อภาพก็ตาม

เขานั่งมองและซึมซับภาพแต่ละภาพช้าๆ กว่าจะรู้ตัวอีกทีใบหน้าของเขาก็เต็มไปด้วยรอยยิ้มเสียแล้ว

“ชอบภาพพวกนี้หรอครับ?” มินฮยอกสะบัดหน้ามองเจ้าของเสียงอย่างรวดเร็ว เพื่อพบว่าโฮซอกนำอเมริกาโน่เย็นและเค้กของเขามาเสิร์ฟให้ด้วยตัวเอง

“เอ่อ ใช่ครับ ถ่ายแสดงอารมณ์ออกมาได้ดีมาก คุณเป็นคนถ่ายภาพพวกนี้หรอครับ?” เมื่อโฮซอกส่ายหน้าปฏิเสธมินฮยอกก็เอียงคอสงสัยโดยไม่รู้ตัว ถ้าหากโฮซอกไม่ได้เป็นคนถ่ายแล้วอย่างนั้นใครกันล่ะที่เป็นคนถ่าย หรือโฮซอกจะลงทุนซื้อภาพเหล่านี้มาเพียงเพื่อประดับร้านเท่านั้น?

“ไม่ใช่หรอกครับ เพื่อนพี่เป็นคนถ่าย เจ้าของร้านนี้นั่นแหละพี่แค่มาช่วยดูร้านให้ช่วงที่มันไม่อยู่ แต่เดี๋ยวอาทิตย์หน้าก็กลับมาแล้วล่ะ หมอนั่นน่ะชอบถ่ายรูปพอๆ กับชอบทำอาหาร แต่ทำอาหารมันต้องให้เวลาลงท้ายก็เลยเปิดคาเฟ่ อย่างน้อยหมอนั่นก็ยังได้ทำขนม ลองชิมดูนะครับ ขนมทุกชิ้นในร้านของเราน่ะเพื่อนพี่เป็นคนคิดสูตรเอง รับรองว่าอร่อยแน่นอน”

พูดจบชายหนุ่มเจ้าของรอยยิ้มสดใสก็เดินจากไป ทิ้งให้มินฮยอกมองตามและได้แต่เก็บความสงสัยไว้ในใจ เขาอยากรู้ขึ้นมาทันทีว่าคนแบบไหนกันที่ถ่ายรูปออกได้ดีและก็ยังทำอาหารได้ดีอีก เพราะตัวเขาเองน่ะนอกจากการวาดรูปแล้วก็ไม่มั่นใจอะไรอีกเลย

มินฮยอกยักไหล่ก่อนหยิบโทรศัพท์มือถือออกมากดพิมพ์ข้อความส่งหาฮยองวอนผ่านทางแอพแชทยอดฮิตว่าเขานั่งรออยู่ส่วนไหนของร้านและไม่ลืมบอกเกี่ยวกับชายหนุ่มเจ้าของรอยยิ้มสดใสที่แทนตัวเองว่าพี่ได้อย่างไม่ขัดเขินแม้พวกเขาจะไม่รู้จักกันก็ตาม

...สเป็คของฮยองวอนแน่นอนร้อยเปอร์เซ็นต์...

วันนั้นพวกเขานั่งคุยเรื่องสัพเพเหระตามประสาเพื่อนที่ไม่ได้เจอกันนานอยู่จนเกือบเย็น โชคดีที่ช่วงบ่ายฮยองวอนไม่มีงานสำคัญอะไร ฝ่ายนั้นจึงถือโอกาสโดดงานมานั่งคุยกับเขาและแน่นอน แอบมองโฮซอกไปด้วย และจะเพราะฝ่ายถูกมองรู้ตัวหรืออย่างไรก็ไม่ทราบได้บางครั้งฮยองวอนจึงหันไปพบสายตาคมกับรอยยิ้มเล็กๆ ที่มองมาอยู่ก่อนแล้ว

“ช่วยหน่อยสิ”

คำขอร้องจากเพื่อนสนิทเพียงคนเดียวทำให้มินฮยอกไม่อาจเมินเฉยได้ เขาจ้องมองภาพถ่ายภาพหนึ่ง เป็นรูปเด็กชายคนหนึ่งกำลังเดินเร่ขายของท่ามกลางการจราจรที่จอแจและติดขัด เขาชอบอารมณ์ของภาพนั้นเพราะมันสะท้อนความสู้ชีวิตที่คล้ายคลึงกันกับเขาอยู่ตอนนี้ … ใช้ชีวิตด้วยตัวเอง

“ขอโทษนะครับ ถ้าผมจะขอวาดรูปจากภาพถ่ายของเพื่อนพี่ได้ไหม?” มินฮยอกลุกจากโต๊ะเพื่อเดินเข้าไปเกาะบริเวณหน้าเคาน์เตอร์ถามโฮซอกเบาๆ ส่วนคนถูกถามเองก็ยังคงระบายยิ้มอยู่เช่นเคย มือหนาจับผ้าเช็ดแก้วอย่างคล่องแคล่วนับเป็นภาพที่เพลินตา ดังนั้นมินฮยอกจึงไม่แปลกใจเมื่อเขาเหลือบมองไปยังทิศทางที่ฮยองวอนนั่งอยู่แล้วเห็นเพื่อนเขานั่งมองภาพโฮซอกเช็ดแก้วอยู่เช่นกัน

“พี่คงต้องถามเพื่อนพี่ก่อน สักครู่นะครับ อ้อ…จะดีมากถ้าให้พี่รู้ชื่อเพื่อนของน้องด้วย” มินฮยอกยิ้มกว้างออกมาทันที ไม่คิดว่าจุดประสงค์ของเขาจะบรรลุได้ง่ายดายขนาดนี้ เขาขอกระดาษกับปากกาจากโฮซอกแล้วเขียนชื่อกับเบอร์ของฮยองวอนใส่ลงไปก่อนยัดกระดาษใบนั้นใส่มือโฮซอกด้วยรอยยิ้ม

“เพื่อนพี่บอกว่าตามสบาย แต่ถ้าแวะมาที่ร้านบ่อยๆ จะขอบคุณมาก เพื่อนพี่อยากเจอน่ะครับ ไม่ใช่ทุกวันที่จะมีคนสนใจรูปถ่ายของมัน” มินฮยอกเองก็อยากเจอเจ้าของร้านตัวจริงเช่นกัน ดังนั้นเขาจึงรีบพยักหน้ารับคำและเสนอความคิดไปว่าเจ้าของร้านนั้นถ่ายภาพออกมาดีมาก น่าจะจัดแสดงภาพถ่าย คนจะได้รู้จักและเป็นการโปรโมทร้านไปในตัวอีกด้วย

“แต่เพื่อนผมไม่ค่อยว่างหรอกนะครับ พี่คงต้องนัดเขามาเจอเอง” ลงท้ายพวกเขาก็หัวเราะด้วยกัน ก่อนที่มินฮยอกจะเดินกลับไปยังโต๊ะพร้อมด้วยเฟรมภาพที่เขาต้องการ ฮยองวอนที่คอยอยู่นานทำหน้าบอกบุญไม่รับและยู่ปากเข้าหากันเป็นสัญญาณว่าเริ่มขัดใจ

“ไปนานยังกะไปจีบเอง”

“ก็จีบเองน่ะสิ” อดที่จะแกล้งไม่ได้เลยจริงๆ หากแต่ยังไม่ทันที่จะโดนฝ่ามือใหญ่ของฮยองวอนฟาดเข้าให้โทรศัพท์มือถือของฝ่ายนั้นก็ส่งเสียงดังขึ้นมาเสียก่อน มินฮยอกยกยิ้มมุมปากเมื่อเดาได้ว่าใครเป็นคนโทรมา เขาก้มหน้าลงยิ้มกับตัวเองเมื่อเห็นเพื่อนสนิทสะบัดหน้าไปมองโฮซอกแล้วกัดปากตัวเองแบบนั้น

มินฮยอกเริ่มหยิบดินสอออกมาร่างภาพ พลางมองนาฬิกาข้อมือด้วยความกังวลไปด้วย ถ้าหากช้าไปมากกว่านี้รถประจำทางกลับบ้านของเขาอาจจะหมด เขาจึงเร่งมือร่างโครงร่างไว้คร่าวๆ แล้วตัดสินใจเก็บของรวมถึงนำเฟรมภาพถ่ายภาพนั้นกลับไปส่งคืนให้โฮซอกก่อนบอกเจ้าของรอยยิ้มสดใสว่าวันหลังเขาจะกลับมาวาดใหม่

ทั้งที่จริงๆ แล้วเขาถ่ายรูปกลับไปวาดต่อที่บ้านก็ได้ แต่เขาไม่ทำ

“จะหนีฉันกลับแล้วหรอ เดี๋ยวไปส่งก็ได้”

“คนที่จะไปดูหนังรอบดึกกับพี่โฮซอกพูดได้หรอ เอาเถอะน่า วันหลังค่อยมาเจอกันใหม่ ดูหนังให้สนุกล่ะอย่าเพิ่งจับรวบหัวรวบหางพี่เขา เดี๋ยวพี่เขากลัว” มินฮยอกวิ่งหลบฝ่ามือของฮยองวอนก่อนบอกลาโฮซอกและเดินทางกลับบ้านด้วยความรู้สึกสบายใจกว่าทุกวัน บางทีอาจเป็นเพราะได้เห็นเพื่อนเขาสนใจใครบ้างหลังไม่ได้สนใจใครเลยมานานหลายปี อีกทั้งโฮซอกเองก็ท่าทางจริงใจและเพื่อนเขาไม่เคยเลือกคนผิด

“ดีมากมินฮยอก ทำดีมาก”

***

หลังจากวันนั้นมินฮยอกก็กลายเป็นลูกค้าประจำและสนิทสนมกับโฮซอกไปโดยปริยาย แม้ว่าการเดินทางเข้าเมืองบ่อยๆ จะสิ้นเปลืองทั้งเงินทั้งเวลาไม่น้อย แต่การได้เสพภาพถ่ายสวยๆ ก็ถือว่าคุ้มค่า แถมมินฮยอกเองยังได้วาดรูปอย่างสบายใจอีกด้วย

จนกระทั่งวันหนึ่ง

ชายหนุ่มรูปร่างสันทัด เจ้าของผิวขาวและผมสีน้ำตาลประกายม่วงพร้อมด้วยกระเป๋าแบ็คแพ็คเปิดประตูเข้ามาภายในคาเฟ่ เสียงอื้ออึงไปด้วยคำว่าต้อนรับกลับจากพนักงานรวมถึงโฮซอกที่เดินเข้าไปโอบไหล่ ทำให้มินฮยอกเดาได้แทบจะในทันที

นี่สินะ เจ้าของร้านตัวจริง

มินฮยอกนั่งมองเจ้าของร้านที่เพิ่งกลับมาถึงจากโต๊ะประจำของเขาเงียบๆ จนกระทั่งโฮซอกหันมาพบกับสายตาของเขาเข้า จึงกึ่งดึงกึ่งลากเจ้าของร้านเดินเข้ามาหา

“มินฮยอก นี่กีฮยอนเพื่อนพี่..เจ้าของร้านแล้วก็เจ้าของภาพถ่ายกับสูตรขนมทุกชิ้นในร้าน”

“ยินดีที่ได้รู้จักครับ คุณกีฮยอน” เขายื่นมือออกไปจับมือของกีฮยอนที่ยื่นรออยู่แล้วส่งยิ้มสุภาพให้

“นายคือคนที่กำลังคุยกับโฮซอกอยู่สินะ” มินฮยอกและโฮซอกตาโตตกใจ ก่อนจะแท็คทีมโบกมือปฏิเสธกันเป็นพัลวัน

“ไม่ใช่ มินฮยอกคือเพื่อนของฮยองวอน คนที่ฉันกำลังคุยด้วย มินฮยอกนี่แหละที่ชอบภาพถ่ายของนาย” กีฮยอนหัวเราะออกมาเผยให้เห็นโหนกแก้มที่ยกขึ้นสูงจนเห็นลักยิ้มน้อยๆ บนนั้น

“ขอโทษๆ พอดียังมึนๆ”

มินฮยอกส่ายหน้ายิ้มตามอีกฝ่ายไปด้วย หลังจากนั้นพวกเขาก็มีโอกาสได้พูดคุยกันอีกเล็กน้อย แม้จะเกรงใจคนที่เพิ่งเดินทางมาเหนื่อยๆ แต่เมื่ออีกฝ่ายยืนยันว่าไม่เป็นไร เขาก็ยินดีที่จะได้คุยกับเจ้าของภาพถ่ายที่เขาชื่นชอบ

“ผมชอบภาพถ่ายของคุณทุกภาพเลยครับ”

“โฮซอกเล่าให้ฟังแล้ว ขอบคุณมาก ว่าแต่ทำไมวาดจากภาพถ่ายล่ะ ฉันคิดว่านายควรวาดจากของจริงดีกว่านะ” มินฮยอกจึงอธิบายให้กีฮยอนฟังเกือบทั้งหมดว่าทางครอบครัวของเขานั้นไม่เห็นด้วยและไม่สนับสนุนให้เขาเอาดีทางด้านนี้

“อา…ตระกูลอีนี่เอง ฉันพอจะเข้าใจแล้ว ถ้ามีโอกาสคราวหน้าไปด้วยกันก็ได้” พวกเขาคุยกันอย่างถูกคอ กีฮยอนถึงกับหยิบเอากล้องคู่ใจออกมาเปิดรูปให้มินฮยอกดูเลยทีเดียว

“ผมไม่ค่อยมีความรู้เกี่ยวกับการถ่ายรูปนะครับ แต่ผมชอบรูปที่คุณถ่าย รูปนี้ดีมากๆ” มินฮยอกชี้ไปที่กล้องพลางโน้มหน้าลงไปเกือบชิดแล้วพยักหน้ารัว “สวยมากเลยครับ”

“เอาไฟล์รูปไปวาดไหม จะส่งให้”

***

กีฮยอนรู้สึกถูกชะตาคนอายุน้อยกว่าตรงหน้าอย่างบอกไม่ถูก ไม่ว่าจะเป็นสายตา รอยยิ้มจริงใจ หรือท่าทางตื่นเต้นเมื่อเห็นรูปที่ถูกใจ เขาจึงยิ้มออกมาและความเหนื่อยก็ดูจะลดน้อยลง

แน่นอนว่าทันทีที่เขาเสนอจะส่งไฟล์รูปให้มินฮยอก ฝ่ายนั้นมีท่าทีเกรงใจแต่สุดท้ายก็ยอมจดอีเมล์ให้เงียบๆ กีฮยอนยิ่งกว่ายินดีเสียอีกที่มีคนสนใจรูปของเขาขนาดนั้นและเขาเองก็อยากเห็นภาพถ่ายของตัวเองในรูปแบบภาพวาดของเด็กตรงหน้ามากเสียด้วย

“ชอบล่ะสิ” กีฮยอนหันกลับไปเผชิญสายตาและรอยยิ้มรู้ทันของเพื่อนรัก ที่กำลังพับผ้ากันเปื้อนเก็บ หลังเลิกงานวันนี้โฮซอกวางแผนว่าจะพาฮยองวอนไปนั่งรถเล่นและนี่ก็ใกล้เวลานัดแล้ว

“ก็ชอบ น่ารักดี”

“ไม่น่าใช่แค่ชอบล่ะมั้ง ถึงกับชวนไปเที่ยวด้วยขนาดนั้น” โฮซอกแกล้งเอาไหล่มากระทบไหล่ของกีฮยอนอย่างหยอกล้อ พวกเขาเป็นเพื่อนกันมานานจนรู้ไส้รู้พุง โฮซอกรู้ดีว่ากีฮยอนน่ะถือตัว ด้วยความที่เขามาจากครอบครัวซึ่งมีฐานะและขึ้นชื่อด้านความถือตัว กีฮยอนจึงติดนิสัยตรงนั้นมาด้วย การที่กีฮยอนเข้ากับมินฮยอกได้อย่างรวดเร็วย่อมมีความหมายบางอย่างแน่นอน

“เห็นว่าเป็นเพื่อนของฮยองวอนใช่ไหม อายุเท่าไหร่นะ?”

“ปีนี้ 22” กีฮยอนเลิกคิ้วขึ้นสูง เขาพอจะรู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายอายุน้อยกว่าหลายปีแต่ไม่คิดว่าจะมากถึง 8-9 ปีอย่างนี้ เขาลูบหน้าตัวเองไปมาแล้วถอนหายใจ

“อายุมันไม่ใช่ปัญหาหรอกน่า เท่าที่ดูสไตล์ของพวกนายก็เข้ากันดีออก มินฮยอกถึงกับแนะนำให้นายจัดแสดงนิทรรศการภาพถ่ายด้วยนะ ฉันว่าพวกนายก็จัดด้วยกันไปเลยไหม” กีฮยอนส่ายหน้าไปมาเบาๆ เพื่อนรักเขาเชียร์ออกนอกหน้านอกตาเสียขนาดนี้คงจะชอบใจและเอ็นดูมินฮยอกเหมือนกันสินะ

“นายนี่มันเหลือเชื่อจริงๆ โฮซอก”

“นานๆ ทีจะเจอคนที่เข้ากับนายได้ง่ายขนาดนี้นะเว้ย นายน่ะมันเข้าหาคนก่อนที่ไหน ดูกับมินฮยอกสิ เจอกันวันแรกนายเสนอให้ไปเที่ยวด้วยแถมยังส่งไฟล์รูปที่หวงยิ่งกว่าอะไรให้น้องมันไปอีก”

“นั่นมันเพราะฉันรู้สึกคุ้นเคยจากสารพัดเรื่องที่นายเล่าให้ฟังต่างหากล่ะ ไปเถอะไป ไปรับฮยองวอนได้แล้ว” หลังเพื่อนสนิทยอมล่าถอยและขับรถออกจากบริเวณร้านไป กีฮยอนก็ปิดร้าน ไม่ลืมตรวจสอบไฟและล็อคกุญแจอย่างแน่นหนา คอนโดของกีฮยอนอยู่ไม่ไกลจากคาเฟ่นัก เขาจึงหอบกระเป๋า กล้อง เลนส์คู่ใจและของอีกสองสามอย่างค่อยๆ เดินไปตามถนนที่ยังคงมีความจอแจเช่นเดิม

“เดินแค่นี้ก็เหนื่อยแล้วเหรอเนี่ย”

กีฮยอนบ่นออกมาดังๆ เมื่อเขาวางสัมภาระทุกอย่างลงบนโต๊ะทานข้าวภายในคอนโดเรียบร้อยแล้วและได้ทิ้งตัวลงบนโซฟาโดยพาดหลังคอไว้กับพนักพิงพลางหลับตา สูดหายใจเข้าออกช้าๆ เพื่อคลายความเมื่อยล้าจากการเดินเมื่อครู่

ติ๊ง

กีฮยอนผงกหัวขึ้นมองหน้าจอโทรศัพท์มือถือที่สว่างวาบแสดงให้เห็นว่ามีการแจ้งเตือนใหม่เข้ามา เขามองนาฬิกาแล้วขมวดคิ้วงุนงง ดึกป่านนี้ยังมีใครส่งเมล์มาหาเขาอีก

มือขาวยื่นออกไปจับมือถือของตัวเองขึ้นมาดูก่อนพบว่าคนที่ส่งเมล์หาเขาคือมินฮยอกนั่นเอง กีฮยอนจึงไม่รีรอที่จะกดเปิดอ่านอีเมล์ดังกล่าวด้วยความสงสัยว่าคนอายุน้อยกว่านั้นส่งอะไรมาให้

ปรากฏว่ามันคือภาพที่มินฮยอกวาดและเริ่มลงสีไปได้ส่วนหนึ่ง …กีฮยอนจ้องมองภาพนั้นอยู่นาน และชื่นชมมินฮยอกอยู่ในใจ วิธีการวาด ลายเส้นและการลงสีบ่งบอกถึงตัวตนของมินฮยอกได้อย่างดี

และนั่นคือจุดที่กีฮยอนชอบในผลงานชิ้นนี้

เขาตอบกลับอีเมล์นั้นด้วยคำชมอย่างจริงใจและบอกให้เด็กที่อยู่ไกลจากเมืองออกไปนอนหลับฝันดี ก่อนจะรู้สึกหงุดหงิดตัวเองเล็กน้อย เขาน่าจะขอเบอร์หรือไอดีแชท ที่จะสามารถต่อบทสนทนาได้ง่ายกว่าการคุยอีเมล์อย่างนี้ แต่หงุดหงิดไปก็เปล่าประโยชน์ เพราะหากทำเช่นนั้นมันก็ดูจะชัดเจนเกินไป เขาไม่ต้องการให้มินฮยอกรู้สึกอึดอัด

เป็นผู้ใหญ่ต้องใจเย็น

ซะที่ไหนกันล่ะ

“ฮัลโหล โทษทีที่โทรมากวนเวลานายอยู่กับฮยองวอน แต่ฉันขอเบอร์ของมินฮยอกหน่อยสิ” กีฮยอนหยิบกระดาษโน้ตพร้อมด้วยปากกาออกมาวางบนโต๊ะตัวเล็กตรงหน้าเตรียมพร้อมจดเบอร์ของมินฮยอก เขาตั้งใจว่าจะไม่รบกวนปลายสายนานนักหรอก รู้ดีว่ากว่าฮยองวอนจะเรียนรู้งานของบริษัทเสร็จในแต่ละวันแล้วว่างมีเวลาให้เพื่อนเขามันค่อนข้างยากขนาดไหน

“โอเค ว่ามาเลย … ขอบใจมากโฮซอก” กีฮยอนมองเบอร์บนกระดาษโน้ตแล้วกดบันทึกไว้ในโทรศัพท์มือถือ ซึ่งหลังจากนั้นแทบจะทันทีแอคเคาท์ของมินฮยอกก็ปรากฏขึ้นในแอพแชทที่เขาใช้อยู่ กีฮยอนจึงกดส่งสติกเกอร์รูปยิ้มไปให้ หวังว่าคนอายุน้อยกว่าจะไม่ตกใจและยังจำได้ว่าเขาชื่อกีฮยอน

คืนนั้นพวกเขาคุยกันผ่านแชทอยู่นานสองนาน ต่างฝ่ายต่างแลกเปลี่ยนความคิดเห็นเกี่ยวกับศิลปะและการถ่ายรูป โดยปราศจากความเคอะเขินซึ่งส่งผลให้กีฮยอนพึงพอใจเป็นอย่างมาก

***

“นายเตรียมของครบแล้วแน่นะมินฮยอก” คนถูกถามที่นอนแผ่อยู่บนเตียงกลอกตาอย่างเหนื่อยใจที่เพื่อนสนิทของเขาถามคำถามเดิมซ้ำไปซ้ำมาเป็นรอบที่สิบ

“ฮยองวอน ฉันไปแค่สามวันไม่ได้ไปเป็นปี มันจะมีอะไรต้องเตรียมนักหนา” วันรุ่งขึ้นเขาจะบินไปเกาะเชจูกับกีฮยอน หลังจากที่คุยกันมาสักพักใหญ่และรู้สึกคุ้นเคยกันพอสมควร เมื่อคนอายุมากกว่าเอ่ยปากชวนเขาจึงตอบตกลงแต่โดยดี อีกทั้งกีฮยอนสัญญากับมินฮยอกไว้ด้วยว่าจะให้ลองหัดถ่ายรูปจากกล้องสุดรักของเขาเอง

มินฮยอกรู้สึกตื่นเต้นกับสิ่งนี้มากกว่าการจัดกระเป๋าเสื้อผ้าเสียอีก มีเพียงฮยองวอนนั่นล่ะที่ตั้งแต่ทราบข่าวก็ให้โฮซอกขับรถพามาถึงบ้านของมินฮยอกเพื่อเช็คว่าเพื่อนรักจัดเตรียมของครบแล้วหรือยัง

“ไม่ได้หรอก นายต้องเตรียมพร้อม” ทันทีที่เห็นว่าเพื่อนของเขาหยิบอะไรใส่ไปในกระเป๋าด้วย มินฮยอกก็สำลักน้ำลาย ไอโขลกจนใบหน้าแดงไปหมด

“ฮยองวอน นี่นายคิดว่าพวกฉันไปทำอะไรกัน เอามันออกไปจากกระเป๋าฉันเดี๋ยวนี้” มินฮยอกชี้ไปยังกล่องถุงยางอนามัยและเจลหล่อลื่น แต่ฮยองวอนทำหูทวนลมแล้วปิดกระเป๋าให้เขาอย่างเรียบร้อย

“ฮยองวอน เพื่อนพี่ไม่ใช่คนแบบนั้นนะ” น้ำเสียงจริงจังของโฮซอกซึ่งดังมาจากทางกรอบประตูสนับสนุนความคิดของมินฮยอก เขาจึงพยักหน้าเร็วๆ แต่ก็เป็นอันต้องสำลักน้ำลายอีกรอบ “พี่หมายถึงว่าเพื่อนพี่มันต้องเตรียมไปอยู่แล้ว ไม่ลำบากมินฮยอกเตรียมไปเองหรอก”

พูดจบ คู่รักที่น่าหมั่นไส้ที่สุดก็พากันหัวเราะจนหน้าแดง และเลิกสนใจมินฮยอกไปอย่างสิ้นเชิง

“เตรียมไปดีกว่าไม่เตรียม เผื่อมีอะไรเกิดขึ้นจะได้รับมือทันไง”

เอาเถอะ มินฮยอกยอมแพ้

วันต่อมาเขาและกีฮยอนเดินทางถึงเกาะเชจูในตอนสายๆ กว่าจะเดินทางถึงบ้านพักของกีฮยอนซึ่งซื้อเก็บไว้หลายปีแล้วแดดก็แรงจ้าเสียจนไม่เหมาะจะทำอะไร พวกเขาจึงตัดสินใจอยู่บ้านเฉยๆ

“เดี๋ยวฉันจะโทรสั่งของสดมาไว้ทำกับข้าว อยากกินอะไรเป็นพิเศษไหม?” มินฮยอกนึกอยู่ครู่หนึ่งก่อนพูดรายการอาหารที่ต้องการออกมาเป็นชุด เพราะเมื่อไม่นานมานี้เขาค้นพบว่ากีฮยอนทำอาหารอร่อยมาก ดังนั้นเมนูที่พูดออกไปจึงเป็นเมนูที่กีฮยอนเคยทำให้เขาทั้งนั้น

“กินเก่งจริงๆ” กีฮยอนเดินแยกไปคุยโทรศัพท์ ซึ่งดูจากท่าทางแล้วฝ่ายนั้นน่าจะคุ้นเคยกับร้านค้าแถบนี้เป็นอย่างดี มินฮยอกจึงไม่มีเรื่องให้ต้องกังวล เขาทิ้งตัวลงนอนเหยียดจนเต็มพื้นที่ของโซฟาแล้วเปิดแอพแชทเพื่อรายงานเพื่อนรักว่าเขามาถึงที่หมายแล้วโดยสวัสดิภาพ

ผ่านไปครู่หนึ่งเจ้าบ้านจึงเดินกลับมานั่งที่หน้าโซฟา ไม่รบกวนการนอนของมินฮยอก เมื่อมินฮยอกตั้งท่าจะลุกขึ้นเพื่อแบ่งที่ให้กีฮยอนได้นั่งด้วยก็ถูกห้ามไว้ซะก่อน กีฮยอนเงยหน้าพร้อมวางหัวไว้บนหน้าท้องของมินฮยอกพลางหลับตานิ่ง

“ง่วงนอนหรอครับ?” หลังจากลังเลอยู่ครู่หนึ่งมินฮยอกก็ตัดสินใจเลื่อนมือไปลูบกลุ่มผมของกีฮยอนเบาๆ และได้เสียงฮัมในลำคอแสดงความพอใจของกีฮยอนตอบแทนกลับมา

“ไปนอนดีๆ เถอะ เดี๋ยวถ้าของมาส่งผมจะรับให้”

“ไปด้วยกันสิ” มินฮยอกยังคงลูบผมกีฮยอนอยู่เรื่อยๆ อีกมือหนึ่งก็เลื่อนอ่านข่าวในโทรศัพท์มือถือก่อนชะงักเมื่อถูกกีฮยอนชวนให้ไปนอนด้วยกัน

“แล้วใครจะรับของล่ะครับ?” คนอายุมากกว่ายักไหล่แล้วทิ้งน้ำหนักนอนหนุนหน้าท้องของมินฮยอกมากขึ้น

“งั้นฉันอยู่ตรงนี้ดีกว่า เมื่อคืนอยู่แต่งรูปจนดึกก็เลยง่วงนิดหน่อย งีบสักพักก็โอเคแล้วล่ะ” ถึงอีกฝ่ายจะว่างั้นก็เถอะ แต่มินฮยอกก็ยังเป็นห่วงอยู่ดี ถ้าหากยังนอนด้วยท่าแบบนี้ต่อไป ไหนจะปวดหลัง ปวดคอ เขาจึงดันกีฮยอนออกแล้วลุกขึ้นนั่งก่อนดึงให้คนง่วงขึ้นมานอนหนุนตักเขาบนโซฟาแทน

“หลับเลยครับ” สัมผัสเรื่อยบนกลุ่มผมกลายเป็นการกล่อมกีฮยอนให้นอนหลับอย่างดี เขาจึงหลับไปในเวลาไม่นาน ส่วนมินฮยอกเองก็ไม่พลาดที่จะเปิดกล้องจากโทรศัพท์มือถือมาแอบถ่ายรูปคนหลับเอาไว้ เมื่อคนยึดตักเขาแทนหมอนพลิกตัวนอนหงายกลุ่มผมน้ำตาลประกายม่วงจึงแผ่ไปทั่วตักของเขาซึ่งมินฮยอกก็ใช้ปลายนิ้วลูบจัดทรงให้เงียบๆ

เย็นวันนั้นพวกเขาตัดสินใจจะออกได้เล่นริมชายหาดกันก่อน โดยมีสองเหตุผล หนึ่งคือเพื่อผ่อนคลาย สองคือเพื่อหาทำเลดีๆ ในการสร้างสรรค์ผลงานศิลปะของมินฮยอก แต่จนแล้วจนรอดก็ไม่มีจุดไหนเลยที่ถูกใจมินฮยอก นอกจากบริเวณหน้าบ้านพักของพวกเขา มินฮยอกจึงตัดสินใจว่าเขาจะวาดรูปคืนนี้เพื่อให้ได้บรรยากาศชายทะเลและท้องฟ้ายามค่ำคืน

จากนั้นก็ถึงเวลาที่กีฮยอนได้โชว์ฝีมือทำอาหารอีกครั้ง มินฮยอกซึ่งนั่งท้าวคางมองภาพกีฮยอนหยิบจับเครื่องครัวอย่างคล่องแคล่วอดไม่ได้ที่จะหยิบเอาโทรศัพท์มือถือขึ้นมาถ่ายภาพนั้นเก็บเอาไว้ เขาก้มมองภาพแผ่นหลังคนผมม่วงแล้วยิ้มน้อยยิ้มใหญ่

“คิดค่าแอบถ่ายนะ” กีฮยอนเสิร์ฟอาหารลงตรงหน้าของมินฮยอกก่อนพูดขึ้นเรียบๆ

“รู้ตัวด้วยหรอครับ? แย่จังไม่มีเงินจ่าย” พ่อครัวจำเป็นแทรกตัวลงนั่งข้างมินฮยอกแล้วกลุ่มผมนุ่มของมินฮยอกจึงถูกยีจนไม่เป็นทรง ด้านมินฮยอกเองก็พยายามเอนตัวหลบแต่หนีไม่พ้นเมื่อถูกกีฮยอนล็อคคอเข้ามาจนใบหน้าของมินฮยอกนั้นแนบไปกับอกของอีกฝ่าย

พวกเขาชะงักนิ่ง ก่อนเป็นมินฮยอกที่โอบแขนรอบเอวอีกฝ่ายไว้และไม่ยอมขยับออกห่าง กีฮยอนจึงลูบผมของมินฮยอกไปมา

“กินข้าวกันแล้วจะได้ไปวาดรูป”

ปลายนิ้วของคนอายุมากกว่าลูบวนไปมาที่หัวไหล่ของเด็กหนุ่มซึ่งกึ่งนั่งกึ่งนอนอยู่ในวงแขนของเขาพลางมองปลายดินสอขีดเขียนไปมาบนกระดาษวาดเขียนแผ่นใหญ่ สลับกับเหลือบมองเจ้าของผลงาน ในยามตั้งใจมินฮยอกมักจะกัดกลีบปากโดยไม่รู้ตัว

“กีฮยอน คุณทำให้ผมเสียสมาธินะหยุดลูบก่อนได้ไหม” อยู่ๆ มินฮยอกก็เงยหน้าขึ้นมาจ้องชายหนุ่มที่ตั้งแต่นั่งท่านี้มาก็ยังไม่ยอมหยุดลูบหัวไหล่เขาเลย

“ช่วยไม่ได้ มันเพลินมือ” เมื่อถูกขอให้เลิกลูบหัวไหล่ กีฮยอนจึงหันไปซุกจมูกที่กลางกระหม่อมแล้วสูดดมกลิ่นหอมของกลุ่มผมนุ่มแทน

“แบบนี้ผมยิ่งเสียสมาธิเข้าไปใหญ่ ไม่เอาแล้วพรุ่งนี้ผมค่อยลงสีดีกว่า” กระดาษวาดเขียนและอุปกรณ์ถูกย้ายไปวางที่โต๊ะด้านข้าง แล้วจึงกลับมานั่งพิงกีฮยอนเอาไว้เหมือนเดิม ฝ่ายคนอายุมากกว่าเมื่อเห็นว่ามินฮยอกเลิกสร้างสรรค์งานศิลปะแล้ว เขาจึงเอื้อมไปหยิบกล้องตัวโปรดมาและเริ่มอธิบายสิ่งที่จำเป็นต่อการถ่ายรูปให้มินฮยอกฟัง

กว่าพวกเขาจะเข้านอนก็ดึกมากแล้ว ดังนั้นเมื่อปีนขึ้นเตียงได้มินฮยอกจึงซุกหน้าลงที่ซอกคอของกีฮยอน วาดแขนกอดเอวและเกี่ยวขาพวกเขาเข้าด้วยกันทันที

“ง่วงแล้วทำไมไม่บอกแต่แรกล่ะ”

เสียงฮึมฮัมของคนง่วงจุดรอยยิ้มที่มุมปากอีกคน เขาลูบผมนุ่มไปมาก่อนลูบเรื่อยลงมาตามแผ่นหลังจนไปหยุดอยู่ที่เอว

“มินฮยอก”

“ฮืม” กีฮยอนก้มลงหอมกระหม่อมคนง่วงเน้นๆ หนึ่งที ก่อนดันตัวเองออกเล็กน้อยเพื่อจะได้มองหน้าอีกคนได้ชัดๆ มินฮยอกตาปรือแต่ยังคงรู้สึกตัวอยู่ เขาผงกหัวขึ้นมองกีฮยอนอย่างสงสัย

“Can I kiss you?”

จากตาปรือเพราะความง่วงก็กลับกลายเป็นตาโตจนกีฮยอนหลุดหัวเราะออกมา เขาลูบผมที่ปรกหน้าผากมินฮยอกออกแล้วรอคำตอบเงียบๆ

“If you want it .. please do”

ใบหน้าของกีฮยอนโน้มลงช้าๆ จนกระทั่งกลีบปากของพวกเขาประกบกันแนบสนิท มินฮยอกสัมผัสได้ถึงมือเย็นที่ประคองแก้มและท้ายทอยเขาไว้ให้อยู่ในมุมที่สามารถจูบได้ถนัด เขาสัมผัสได้กระทั่งว่าอีกฝ่ายกำลังยิ้มอยู่ในขณะที่จูบเขาไปด้วย ไม่นานจากนั้นกีฮยอนก็ส่งปลายลิ้นไล้ตามกลีบปากนุ่มก่อนแทรกเข้าไปภายในและเกี่ยวลิ้นของพวกเขาเข้าด้วยกัน

มินฮยอกจับประคองแก้มอีกคนแล้วดึงเข้าหาตัวเพื่อบดจูบให้ลึกซึ้งยิ่งขึ้น เขาห่างหายจากความรู้สึกแบบนี้ไปนานจนอดตื่นเต้นไม่ได้และทำได้เพียงตอบโต้อย่างกระตือรือร้นมากกว่าปกติเพียงเท่านั้น

กีฮยอนเป็นฝ่ายผละออกก่อน แต่อดไม่ได้ที่จะก้มลงไปกดจูบที่กลีบปากบวมจากการจูบเมื่อครู่ซ้ำๆ มินฮยอกยิ้มแล้วปล่อยให้อีกคนทำตามใจ จนกระทั่งกีฮยอนจับประคองมินฮยอกให้กลับมานอนซุกซอกคอเขาเหมือนเดิม

“ฝันดีนะ”

“ฝันดีครับ”

***

ผ่านไปหลายสัปดาห์ หลังจากที่กีฮยอนและมินฮยอกไปเกาะเชจูด้วยกัน พวกเขาก็ตัดสินใจจัดนิทรรศการแสดงภาพถ่ายและภาพวาดของพวกเขาด้วยกัน แมม้จะเป็นงานเล็กๆ แต่ด้วยความช่วยเหลือด้านการโปรโมตจากฮยองวอน ก็ทำให้มีผู้คนหลากหลายสาขาอาชีพให้ความสนใจเดินทางมาเยี่ยมชม

กีฮยอนและมินฮยอกนั้นยุ่งอยู่กับการต้อนรับและแนะนำผลงานของตัวเองทั้งวัน ถ้าหากไม่ได้โฮซอกมาช่วยจัดการเรื่องการซื้อขายภาพต่างๆ พวกเขาคงเหนื่อยยิ่งกว่านี้

“มินฮยอก กีฮยอนให้ไปหาน่ะ” มินฮยอกหันกลับไปมองโฮซอกแล้วเอ่ยขอตัวจากแขกเบาๆ

“มีอะไรรึเปล่าครับ?”

โฮซอกไม่ตอบ แต่กลับลากข้อมือของมินฮยอกไปตามทางกระทั่งหยุดอยู่ที่หน้าห้องหนึ่งซึ่งมินฮยอกเข้าใจว่าเจ้าของสถานที่มีไว้เพื่อทำอะไรสักอย่างและไม่เปิดให้พวกเขาเช่า

มินฮยอกเข้าใจผิด

โฮซอกดันหลังของเขาให้เข้าไปในห้องนั้น และเขาจึงได้ค้นพบว่าภายในห้องเต็มไปด้วยภาพถ่ายของเขา ไม่ว่าจะเป็นตอนยิ้ม ตอนหัวเราะ ตอนกำลังกิน หรือแม้แต่ตอนนอน ไม่ต้องสงสัยเลยว่าคนที่ถ่ายภาพพวกนี้คือกีฮยอนอย่างแน่นอน

มินฮยอกเดินตรงเข้าไปยังใจกลางห้อง ที่ซึ่งมีภาพเขากำลังยิ้มอย่างสดใสตั้งอยู่ ถ้าจำไม่ผิดเป็นตอนที่พวกเขาไปเที่ยวเกาะเชจูด้วยกันและกีฮยอนปลีกตัวออกไปคุยธุระเสียนาน จึงซื้อไอติมมาให้แทนคำขอโทษที่ทิ้งเขาไว้คนเดียว

“ตรงนี้จะเปิดให้คนทั่วไปเข้าชมวันพรุ่งนี้ ฉันอยากให้นายเห็นเป็นคนแรก” มินฮยอกหันไปตามทิศทางของเสียงแล้วคลี่ยิ้มให้เจ้าของภาพ

“ทำให้ผมขนาดนี้ ผมพูดไม่ออกเลย” คนอายุน้อยกว่าอ้าแขนแล้วกอดกีฮยอนแน่น

“มีแบบดี ฉันก็เลยถ่ายเพลินไปหมด” กีฮยอนซุกจมูกเข้ากับกลุ่มผมของมินฮยอกพลางลูบแผ่นหลังอีกคนไปมา “ชอบไหม?”

“ชอบครับ”

“ชอบภาพพวกนี้ หรือว่าชอบฉัน” มินฮยอกขำก่อนประคองแก้มทั้งสองข้างของกีฮยอนไว้และประกบกลีบปากของพวกเขาเข้าด้วยกันแน่นๆ หนึ่งที

“ทั้งสองอย่างเลยครับ แต่ว่าคุณจะขายหรอ?” กีฮยอนสอดนิ้วมือเข้าประสานกับมินฮยอกแล้วพาออกเดินไปดูภาพถ่ายทีละภาพ

“ใครจะไปขายกันล่ะ นั่น ไปตรงนั้นกันนายจะได้เซ็นชื่อด้วย” มินฮยอกมองไปยังบอร์ดที่มีข้อความบางอย่างเขียนอยู่ บางทีอาจจะเป็นข้อความขอบคุณแขกที่มาเยี่ยมชมของกีฮยอน เพราะว่าด้านล่างนั้นมีลายเซ็นของกีฮยอนกำกับไว้อยู่ ดังนั้นเขาก็ควรไปเขียนบ้างเหมือนกัน

แต่เมื่อเดินเข้าไปใกล้ ข้อความกลับไม่ใช่การขอบคุณเพียงอย่างเดียวอย่างที่เขาคิด มินฮยอกเม้มปากและมองกีฮยอนสลับกับบอร์ดพลางกำปากกาแน่น เพราะนอกจากจ้อความขอบคุณแล้วนั้นยังมี…

Lee Minhyuk, Can you be my boyfriend?

Yes No

Signature _________________

มินฮยอกจรดปลายปากกาลงบนบอร์ดก่อนวงรอบคำว่า Yes และเซ็นกำกับ ก่อนหันกลับไปหากีฮยอนที่ยืนยิ้มจนเห็นรอยลักยิ้มบนโหนกแก้ม มองปราดเดียวก็รู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายมีความสุข

“พูดกันเงียบๆ สองคนไม่ได้เหรอคุณน่ะ”

พวกเขาจับมือและสอดประสานนิ้วเข้าไว้ด้วยกัน

“ก็ฉันอยากประกาศให้ทุกคนรู้ว่าเราเป็นแฟนกันแล้ว” มินฮยอกส่ายหัวให้กับความมั่นใจของคนอายุมากกว่าที่บางครั้งก็มักจะทำอะไรให้เขาลืมช่องว่างระหว่างวัยอยู่เรื่อย ท่าทางมั่นใจแบบนี้คงรู้อยู่แล้วล่ะสิว่าเขาไม่มีทางปฏิเสธอย่าแน่นอน

“ไปดินเนอร์กัน แล้วคืนนี้ค้างที่คอนโดฉันนะ”

“โอเคครับ”

มินฮยอกยิ้มออกมาอย่างมีความสุข ไม่มีความสุขใดจะมากไปกว่าการมีคนรักคอยให้การสนับสนุนเราได้ทำในสิ่งที่เรารักจริงๆ

เขาโชคดีที่ได้มาเจอกับยูกีฮยอน

.


End file.
